A Holy Halloween
by SirenWarren09
Summary: HOLY is having an annual Halloween bash! Cougar's not much into it. But a young friend of his is, she LOVES Halloween. But why has no one ever seen her alter? And. . . WHAT! Kazuma joined HOLY! But how? Why?
1. Chapter 1

A Holy Halloween!

s-CRY-ed FanFiction

By: SirenWarren09

Straight Cougar walked through Holy with a bored expression on his face. As he walked he noticed the Halloween decorations up. Paper bats and spiders hung about with orange and yellow streamers and fake cobwebs on the walls. Pictures of witches flying by the moon were taped about and pumpkins were on most of the large tables. It was fall again. Outside there were orange, red, and, yellow leaves all over the ground, the air was cool a lot, getting colder day by day for the coming winter. Cougar didn't perticularly like Autumn. You can't drive convertibles. It's too cold. And then when the snow comes it ruins the top. And the leaves get all over the tires.

"Cougar!" A female voice called from behind him. "Hey, Cougar!" Cougar turned to see no one there. He turned back around. "BOO!" A blonde girl shouted in his face. He fell back.

"Holy hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Dori!" Cougar yelled.

"No, it's Halloween! Why do you look so down?" She huffed. Cougar looked at her. She stood tall enough that she reached his chest, she had a curvey, thin figure, her skin was a creamy peach. She had long blonde hair to her midback with black streaks in it. Her eyes were a gentle light blue, and she had a broad white smile. She wore a regular Holy uniform with boots that came to her knees and oddly enough gloves, the hymn line came just above her knees for her uniform. She also had a big black witch's hat on.

"Why are you wearing that thing?" Cougar asked. "You look ridiculous, Dorinda."

"I told you! It's Halloween! Thats my favorite Holiday! And besides, I've bewitched many people before. Why not dress the way I act?" Dorinda smiled.

"Because, if you dressed the way you tend to act you'd be in one of those psycho clown suits from one of those weird horror flicks you like." Cougar replied. "Besides, it's not Halloween yet. You've got three days. Count 'em 1, 2, 3." Cougar held up three fingers.

"Whatever. Stick in the mud. You're just jealous because I'm gonna have a cooler costume than you at the All Hallow's Eve celebration." Dorinda grinned. "I'm making mine. What're you gonna be?"

"Nothing. I'm not going. It's a waste of time." Cougar replied to her.

"Too bad. There's going to be a contest for the best male and female costumes. I was hoping you'd compete." Dorinda said, knowing Cougar well. He'd never say no to a competition. Whether it was of speed or anything else.

"Contest, you say?" Cougar had a grin spread across his lips. "Really? Maybe I will go. So, who's taking you? Ryuho?"

"No, I asked him but he said that he was taking Mimori Kiriu. I guess Scheris and Tachibana are going together, too. Ellyon. . . Um, no thanks, not into dating little kids. Um, I can't really think of anyone that'd go with me. Kigetsuki, is creepy and I swear if Kyouji Mujo lays a finger near me I'll kill his insane, Ryuho obsessed, highly medicated ass!" Dorinda said.

"Really? I see. I agree with you on Ellyon and Mujo. . . . And Kigetsuki. He's as creepy as they come. Well, I guess that leaves. . . me. Unless there's a different member of Holy you have your heart set on." Cougar smiled.

"Weeeeeeeell. . . . . Now that you mention it, Cougar, there might be one person." Dorinda teased.

"Oh yeah, who?" Cougar asked.

"Kazuma the shell bullet." Dorinda answered.

"Kazuya! Why him! He's not even a member of Holy!" Cougar gasped.

"It's Kazuma! And besides, no one will know! Except Ryuho. . . . And Mimori Kiriu. . . . Maybe." Dorinda sighed. "Hey, how come you always remember my name correctly but never anyone else's?" Dorinda asked.

"You've got an easy name, Dorky." Cougar chuckled.

"You did that on purpose!" Dorinda growled.

"Whatever, why would you want a guy like Kazuya? He's too rough for you." Cougar put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's not like anyone's offering to take me!" Dorinda said.

"What if I took you?" Cougar asked, looking at her over his pink glasses.

"You? Um. . . Well. . . . Sure. I'd go with you. . . If you want that is." Dorinda blushed slightly.

"Well, I'd take you. . . . If you wanted me to." Cougar replied looking away from her.

"Okay, then. . . . I guess. . . we're going together." Dorinda smiled at the thought. "So, what're you gonna be?"

"Hunh?" Cougar asked as he started to walk forward with Dorinda. "Oh, um, I dunno. How bout a race car driver? I do love my speed!" Cougar grinned wickedly.

"The drug or your car? Because you act like your high." Dorinda asked.

"Both. . . . Maybe. I was reffering to my car." Cougar said. "But seriously, maybe I'll be. . . I should be a vampire!"

"Why a vampire?" Dorinda asked.

"Because, I'd look hott in the suit and cape." Cougar laughed. "What're you being again?"

"I'm not telling. You'll see." Dorinda smiled. "I gotta go, Cougar! I gotta finish my costume!" Dorinda ran off down the hall. She stopped and turned. "Cougar, hey!"

"Yeah?" Cougar turned to her.

"Watch out for--CRASH!-- That." Dorinda sighed. A younger boy had walked into Cougar, carrying a tray of glass cups. Dorinda ran over. "Are you okay?" She examined the boy's cuts. "They're not deep. Here." Dorinda ran over to a closet and opened it. Dorinda came back with a First Aid kit. She began to clean the cuts and administer bandades. "How bout you, Cougar? You still alive?" Dorinda noticed a deep cut on his arm, the glass shard still wedged into his flesh. Dorinda took his arm. "This'll hurt. . . A lot." Dorinda grabbed the glass gently and pulled on it, the large shard slowly easing out of Cougar's skin. "The fastest guy around and you couldn't dodge a few glass shards." Dorinda saw the twisted look of pain on Cougar's face, although he was trying to hide. She yanked the shard out in one swift flick of her wrist. Cougar bit his lips. That shard was wedged in there good. Dorinda smiled. "Thank god, it's not bleeding as much as I thought it would. Not even close." She started to clean the wound and bandaged it gently with the kit's gauze.

"Wow, Dorinda, you did well." Ryuho walked up. "Where did you learn to take care of cuts like that?"

"It's common sense. Get the glass out, and get it patched up." Dorinda replied.

"Yes, but if it were just anyone they would've ripped the shard out right away. You slowly eased it away from anything extremely vital like tendons. Then when it was safe you tore it out as painlessly as possible." Ryuho said.

Dorinda looked away. "What're you talking about, Ryuho? I just got lucky. You'll be fine, Cougar. The bleeding should stop soon, if not change the gauze in a half hour. And make surre you keep cleaning it very well." Dorinda stood and walked off.

"Well, that was weird." Cougar said holding his arm lightly.

"Why're you so upset that he's right?" Kyouji Mujo appeared next to Dorinda.

"Go away, Mujo." Dorinda scoffed. Dorinda took off her gloves and wiped her forehead. "I don't wanna deal with you right now."

"Well, tell me. You knew what you were doing. Why are you ashamed of it?" Mujo gripped her wrist tightly.

"Don't touch me!" Dorinda yelped, a white light surrounded her. She grabbed her chest. "Let go! Let go of me! Let go of me, Mujo!" Dorinda shrieked.

Cougar stood up, hearing Dorinda. Ryuho tensed. "Let's go." Ryuho said simply as he and Cougar walked into the other hall. Ryuho stopped. "What's he doing to her!"

Mujo let go. "Wh-What was that!" He panted for breath. "What did you just do!"

Cougar ran over. "Her! How do we know it wasn't you!" Cougar held Dorinda's shoulders. "Are you all right? What did he do to you?"

"No. . . Mujo's telling the truth. It was me. Not him. That power wasn't his. That power was mine." Dorinda panted. "Some advice, when I say go away, I mean it!" Dorinda stood up. "I-I'm going back to my room now. You'll be fine, Mujo. It's not like I electricuted you." Dorinda walked away.

"Mujo, what happened?" Ryuho asked.

"I grabbed her wrist and she starts screaming bloody murder not to mention that weird light surrounded her. And I. . . I felt like I was losing. . . Like I was losing power. . . Or something else." Mujo explained. "It was like she was stealing my life away. It sounds ludacris, I know. But hey, stranger things have happened."

"Stealing his. . ." Ryuho drifted off.

". . . Life away?" Cougar finished.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the Holy building was buzzing with the news. Kazuma the Shell Bullet had joined Holy! Cougar found it rather hilarious, Kazuma in Holy? With Ryuho? That was funnier than. . . . Than. . . Anything! Cougar came up and put his arm around Kazuma. "Hey, Kazuya! So, you finally wised up and joined Holy, eh? Well, good for you!" Cougar laughed.

"It's Kazuma!" Kazuma huffed. "Say it with me, Kah-Zoo-Muh! Kazuma!" Kazuma pulled away from Cougar and looked around. "So, whats going on? Whats with all of the decorations and what not?"

"It's Halloween, my good boy!" Cougar replied.

"Hallo-what?" Kazuma asked.

"Kazuya, you don't know what Halloween is! A punk like you! Halloween is the holiday on October 31st where everyone dresses up in costumes and goes door to door yelling,'Trick-Or-Treat!' Then the people give you candy! But here it's just a big party of dressed up goofballs! It's pretty fun, you can be anyone or anything! I'm not a big fan but there's a costume contest and I plan to win it!" Cougar beamed in joy.

"You're full of it. I don't know it because I never celebrate it." Kazuma replied. "Hey, where's the gym? I feel like a workout!"

Cougar led Kazauma through the building, showing him the different sections. He made it quite clear where the hospital wing was, figuring that Kazuma and Ryuho would fight quite a bit. Kazuma snuck away from Cougar as he jabbered on about cars and found the gym. He saw no one he recognized but that pleased him. He decided he'd try his hand at some of the weight lifting machines. He saw Dorinda. She wore a black tank top, black baggy pants, black fingerless gloves, and, matching black tennis shoes. She was kicking the crap out of a punching bag. She looked like a pretty good fighter from the way she was going right now. He didn't know who she was. And if anyone here knew him at all it was by reputation and nothing more.

"Hey, you're Kazuma, right?" A larger man with tan skin and dark brown hair asked. He carried a watermelon with him.

"Um, yeah, dude, what's with the watermelon?" Kazuma asked as he started his workout.

"Oh, nothing. I'm Urizane. So, what made you join Holy?" Urizane asked.

"Nice to meet you. I dunno. I felt like I needed to change my life." Kazuma said. "Hey, who's the blonde chick?" Kazuma nodded toward Dorinda.

"Who? Dori? That's Dorinda Kazutaka. Her father's a doctor. You might know his work. He's developing a way to cure leukemia." Urizane said.

"Leukemia? Really? No, I've never heard of him." Kazuma shrugged. Urizane talked with Kazuma for the next hour as he did his workout. Kazuma was enlightened by Urizane how things usually work at Holy.

Kazuma laughed. "Whew! I'm so done!"

"Thats all you're doing, Kazuma?" Urizane asked.

"Yeah, I'm beat. I've been lifting weights for the past hour." Kazuma looked over. Dorinda was still there, fighting against no one. "Damn, she never stops, does she? How long's she been there, Urizane?" Kazuma asked.

"Oh, she was here two hours before you. She'll be here another good two or three hours. Just like every other day of the year." Urizane explained to Kazuma.

"WHAT! No way!" Kazuma stood up in shock. "She stands there and fights no one for five to six hours every single day!"

"Yeah. I ask her why and she says that she has to or she'll never get better. I told her she's good enough at fighting but she didn't listen." Urizane shrugged.

"Somehow, Urizane, I don't think that's what she meant." Kazuma replied looking at Dorinda. Kazuma stood and walked over to Dorinda. "Hey." He smiled.

"Do I know you?" Dorinda asked as she high kicked.

"The name's Kazuma." Kazuma smiled.

"I'm meeting Kazuma the Shell Bullet in the flesh? I heard you were kinda cute." Dorinda smirked. "I messed with my buddy's head a yesturday, you were our subject of convorsation."

"Wanna come get something to eat with me?" Kazuma asked.

"No, I need to keep training." Dorinda said.

"Want an opponent?" Kazuma asked.

"Do you want a broken rib?" Dorinda asked back.

"Is that a threat?" Kazuma raised his brow.

"No, that's a friendly warning." Dorinda sighed.

"I don't follow you." Kazuma blinked.

"If you fight me you'll end up with at least two broken ribs and a twisted arm and/or wrist." Dorinda explained. "Not because you're bad at fighting but because that's how all of my opponents end up."

"So, are you going to this Halloween thing?" Kazuma asked.

"Yep. Halloween is my favorite day of the year. All Hallow's Eve rocks." Dorinda smiled.

"All Hallow's Eve? What?" Kazuma looked at her confused.

"Halloween is called All Hallow's Eve as well." Dorinda said.

"Hell, I didn't even know there was a Halloween now it has two names?" Kazuma sighed.

"You didn't know about Halloween! Okay, you just got yourself an opponent!" Dorinda laughed.

"Really? Well, c'mon!" Kazuma got into a fighting stance. He came at her quickly with a right punch. Dorinda dodged him swiftly and spun around, delivering a sharp kick to his back "Shit! Ow!" Kazuma turned around and low kicked at her. Dorinda fell back but got up quickly and punched Kazuma in the stomach then high kicked his face. Kazuma fell back. "Damn it!" He got up and dodged Dorinda's next punch, grasping her glove covered wrists and locking them behind her back. "I got you now!"

"Not likely." Dorinda slammed the back of her head into his face, causing him to let her go, and, she punched him in the stomach again. He fell to his knees in pain and Dorinda pushed him to the floor, not by hitting or kicking, just a simple shove. "So, are you sure you shoulda fought with me now?"

"Damn! You're good, and right. I think you did break my ribs." Kazuma tried to laugh it off.

"C'mon, I'll help you to the hospital wing." Dorinda put her black jacket on and helped Kazuma up after putting a pair of full length gloves on.

"Why do you wear gloves like that? Aren't you hot?" Kazuma asked as she helped him limp down the hall.

"I'm used to wearing them. I have to. It's a requirement set up by my father when I joined Holy." Dorinda explained.

"Why do you need to wear gloves? Do you have like skin cancer or something?" Kazuma asked.

"No." Dorinda laughed. "Nothing quite so normal I'm afraid. It has to do with my alter power." Dorinda replied.

"Oh really? Whats your alter?" Kazuma looked at her.

"I'm so sorry but that's confidential information." Dorinda giggled. She helped him down the hall when she saw Cougar storming toward her. She let go of Kazuma. "Woah, Cougar! What'd I do!"

"Kazuya!" Cougar grabbed Kazuma up by his shirt. "You left me talking to no one like an idiot! AND-- Wait, what the hell happened to you?" Cougar looked over. "When did you get here Dori?"

"I kicked the hell out of our new friend here. He wanted a fight so I gave it to him. You take him to the hospital wing. I gotta go back to training." Dorinda sighed in relief. "I thought you were mad at me." Dorinda toyed with her braid. "So. . . . Are we still on for the Halloween party?"

"Hunh? You're taking her, Cougar?" Kazuma smirked. "Oh, I get it. It's like that is it?"

"Shut the fuck up Kazuya!" Cougar barked. He looked at Dorinda. "Yeah. We are. Can't wait to see your costume."

"Okay. Bye." Dorinda ran back into the gym.

"So. . . What do you know about Dorinda?" Kazuma asked as he limped beside Cougar.

"What do you wanna know and why do you care?" Cougar asked.

"Okay, for starters, what's her alter? And the gloves. Whats with her gloves? And the training for six hours everyday? What's with that? And are you two serious?" Kazuma asked in one big breath.

"First off, I've never seen her alter. Never. And I don't care what her alter is. And her gloves are because her father is. . . I dunno, weird. She just has to wear them, I don't mind though. No one does. She trains. . . She trains because she wants to be stronger. And. . . . My relationship with Dorinda is none of your damned business!" Cougar snapped.

"You're lying! You know more than you're letting on." Kazuma narrowed his eyes.

Cougar pushed Kazuma onto one of the hospital beds. "No. I don't. And don't go meddling in Dorinda's life. She keeps it to herself for a reason. And if you find something out you'll blab, I know you. And if you hurt her I'll kick your ass!"

"Really? You love her a lot, hunh?" Kazuma teased.

"Don't make me break your remaining ribs Kazuya!" Cougar huffed.

"Fine, whatever. But I still think you know more than you're letting on. I'm gonna find out you know." Kazuma sighed.

"Since when are you a super slooth?" Cougar walked out.

Two hours later Cougar walked into the gym. It was dark and he heard panting. Only two lights were on. Cougar walked over to the padded area where Dorinda always trained. He saw her laying on the floor half awake. "You over did it again, didn't you?"

"I. . . . I'm fine Cougar. Just resting." Dorinda panted.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to your room." Cougar stepped toward her.

"No!" Dorinda protested. Cougar stopped. "I have to get up and keep going. I'm not done yet. . . I still have another hour of training."

"You're killing yourself. I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm not gonna sit here and watch you destroy yourself." Cougar picked her up. She was light for a girl her age and size. She was eighteen and it felt like she weighed close to nothing. "Am I really strong or do you weigh like a hundred pounds less than your average eighteen year old girl?"

"No, I'm light. I've always been underweight. Incase you forgot I don't eat much junk or anything.Don't take that the wrong way, you are strong I'm just much lighter than your average teenager." Dorinda replied. She curled up in Cougar's arms after a minute. Cougar held her tightly but gently.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Dorinda? Are you crazey?" Cougar asked sadly. He walked down the hall to her room. The door opened and Cougar walked in, placing Dorinda on her bed. "Tell me why. You know this is going to kill you. You know it." Cougar took her hand into his. "Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Cougar. I do. . . . But if I keep pushing myself. . . I'll get better, I will. I know it. I have to get better. You know it, too." Dorinda smiled weakly.

"I know but still. . . . Please start taking it easy, I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. Especially when you've done it to yourself." Cougar brushed some hair out of her face. "Just sleep now. Goodnight." Cougar walked out.

_'I do trust you, Cougar. I do. . . . But if I keep pushing myself. . . I'll get better, I will. I know it. I have to get better. You know it, too. . . .'_ Dorinda's words rang in Cougar's mind until he fell asleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! It was Halloween! Dorinda was cheery the entire day! Kazuma was amazed that she could be so chipper. Dorinda was humming all day long. About three in the afternoon Dorinda ran into Cougar. Literally. "Ow." Dorinda looked down. "Hey, Cougar! What're you doing on the ground?"

"You're ontop of me." Cougar replied. "Your feet are digging into my ribs. Get off." Cougar coughed. Dorinda stood and helped Cougar up. "Dori, I'd like to talk to you about something." Cougar walked with her. "Why do you wear those gloves? I mean, usually I don't care but I talked to Kazuya and he brought up some good points. Then I realized I don't know you as well as I want to."

Dorinda looked away. "Do you really want to know, Cougar?" Dorinda asked.

"Yes, I want to know. I want to know about you. I want to know you well enough to be--" Cougar stopped himself.

"To be. . . What, Cougar?" Dorinda looked up at him.

"To be the way Mimori and Ryuho are." Cougar sighed.

"But we are friends." Dorinda said.

"No. . . . I mean. . . . I want you to be able to tell me everything and anything. I want you to depend on me. Stop doing things by yourself. Accept my help." Cougar reached to brush her cheek. Dorinda grabbed his hand.

"You can't touch me." Dorinda said shakily. "Not with your bare hands. . . You just can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"What?" Cougar asked confused. "Are you threatening me, Dorinda?"

"No, I'm warning you for your own safety. . . . You can't touch me with your bare skin. This is why I wear gloves. You want to know? I'll tell you, it's because my alter is--" Dorinda was cut off.

"Dorinda, c'mon! You said you'd help me with the last of my costume!" Scheris ran up and grabbed her gloved wrist. "C'mon. Bye, Cougar!" Scheris ran off with Dorinda.

Cougar stood there, watching her being dragged off by their friend. "Damn. . ."

Kazuma popped up. "So, what do you know?"

"Nothing. Go away, Kazuya." Cougar walked away from Kazuma.

"IT'S KAZUMA!" Kazuma huffed angrily.

"Just go away, Kazuya!" Cougar kept walking away, Kazuma ran up.

"Fuck you! You know something! Tell me! And it's Kazuma!" Kazuma hissed.

"Why the hell do you care!" Cougar snapped at him.

"Because I--. . . . I don't know. Why do I care?" Kazuma thought on it. "I have no clue."

"You're so fucking stupid, Kazuya." Cougar angrily stomped off.

"Scheris! What're you doing!" Dorinda pulled away. Scheris didn't loosen her grip and Dorinda's glove slipped off her hand as she fell back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to let you fall." Scheris said. "Oh, hi, Ryuho." Scheris smiled.

"Hello, Scheris. Lemme help you Dorinda." Ryuho grabbed her ungloved hand.

"No! Ryuho! Don't!" Dorinda warned but it was too late. The same white light surrounded the two. "Ahhhh!" Dorinda yelped. She started crying. "No. . . Stop!"

Ryuho held in his yelps of pain. '_What's going on? Is this. . . . Her alter power? But how. . . . How is she so powerful!'_ Ryuho thought.

Kazuma walked up. "Holy shit!" He ran over and pulled Ryuho away from Dorinda. "What was THAT!"

Ryuho looked at Dorinda, panting. "We just. . . You saw it didn't you?"

Dorinda put her glove back on and looked down, crying. "So much pain. . ." She felt herself start to shake. "So much. . . . sorrow. ." Dorinda got up and ran down the hall.

"What happened to you, Ryuho?" Scheris asked.

"I think. . . . I think Dorinda just shared my memories. I think she just saw into me. . ." Ryuho collapsed to his knees. "I feel so weak. . . . Why? Is this what happened to Mujo?" Ryuho stood shakily. _It felt like she was stealing my life away. . . ._ Mujo's words rang as clear as bells in Ryuho's ears. Ryuho felt like something was missing in him now.

Dorinda held her head, silver tears streaming down her pale cheeks, her eyes clenched shut. "It. . . . It hurts. . . Stop. . . Stop. . . Don't hurt my mother!" Dorinda gasped. Dorinda snapped back to reality, seeing Cougar bent infront of her. "Cougar. . ." She threw her arms around him, crying. Sobbing actually.

"It's okay." Cougar ran his fingers through her blonde hair gently. "Just relax. I'm here." He held her tightly. "Calm down. You'll be okay. No more tears. Shh. . ." He kissed her hair lightly. "Don't worry. No one's gonna hurt you."

"I can't take this pain anymore!" Dorinda sobbed.

"It's okay. It's all right. I promise. . ." Cougar soothed. "What is it? What's hurting you?"

"It's my alter. . . Cougar, it hurts. My entire body is throbbing." Dorinda curled up against him, crying. "I'm so weak. . . This is pathetic."

"You are not weak. And you're not pathetic! You are extremely strong. You've delt with this for so long and never complained once. You've been able to handle the pain all alone. That takes strength to be able to bare a burden like this. But you should've come to me. I would've taken care of you." Cougar smiled. "You go rest now. You need to be well rested for tonight. You've been looking forward to the this Halloween party for weeks now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Cougar awaited Dorinda. It was almost nine. The party had started two hours ago. Cougar was dressed in a pair of tight white pants and black gentlmen's boots that came to his knees, he wore a blue petticoat that had red medals of honor on it. A sword hung at his side from his best, his hands covered in soft white silk gloves. "I wonder where she is." Cougar tapped his fingers then stood straight as Kazuma walked up. "So, what are you?"

"I am a. . . Oh God. . . What are those things called?" Kazuma looked down at his outfit. "I'm a werewolf."

"Wendigo." Dorinda's voice rang gently.

"What?" Kazuma looked up the staircase, his jaw dropped.

"You're not a werewolf. You're a wendigo. They're like werewolves but much meaner and they feed on the hearts of their victums. They're terrified of fire and only attack during the three phases of the full moon." She replied.

Cougar waved his hand in front of Kazuma's face. "What're you--" Cougar looked up and his eyes froze on her. Dorinda stood there in an elegant white and gold silk gown. It was an off the shoulder gown but had low sleeves that flowed, it had a golden curving design on it in small beads, it came to the floor, dragging slightly. The dress was fitted to her body perfectly and flowing out like an angel's robe. There was a silk bow that tied in the back, making her dress just tight enough to fit exactly the way it should. A golden locket hung around her neck , the locket had a rose design on it and a single diamond. Dorinda's hair was up in a half bun, her hair in long barrel curls with a golden hair ornament decorated only with a big fake diamond. Her eyes had light silverish blue eyeshadow over them and her lips were painted a glossy pink.

"Hi." Dorinda smiled. "Sorry, I didn't want to be late but Scheris wouldn't let me go until she did my hair perfectly."

Cougar held out his hand to Dorinda. She took it. That's when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any gloves tonight. "Dorinda, your gloves. . . But what about--"

"I'm not touching anyone unless they have their hands covered. Like you." Dorinda smiled and stood in front of him. "Shall we?"

Cougar nodded. "Let's." He walked with her toward their friends. "Hey, Scheris." Cougar said. Scheris turned, she was in a long black gown with spiderweb sleeves and fishnet stockings. It had a plunging V-neck line and her heels were black stilleto. She'd died her hair black and painted her face white, she also had fake fangs in her mouth. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Cougar smiled. "She looks great."

Scheris smiled as well. "How do I look, Cougar?"

"Dead." Cougar replied.

"Good! I'm a vampire queen!" Scheris smiled.

"And I'm. . . . What am I again?" Tachibana asked Scheris. "I'm no good at Halloween."

"You're a vampire slayer. You said you wanted to be something cool and tough." Scheris hugged her date. "But you look soooo cute!" she smiled. He wore a long black trench coat and a blood red satin shirt, matching black pants and you could see he had fake hidden weapons in his coat. "Have you guys seen Ryuho and Mimori, yet?" Scheris asked.

"No, why?" Dorinda looked around.

"Because everyone's saying they're going to win the costume contest." Tachibana replied. "You'll like their costumes."

Cougar led Dorinda a bit farther into the crowd. He put his arm around her waist. "Dance?"

"Yes." Dorinda took his hand and put her other hand lightly on his shoulder. Cougar slowly led her in the dance but suddenly the music became fast and bumping. Dorinda looked at him and smirked, Cougar just grinned right back. He spun her around fast then let her out but pulled her back. "You dance well."

"Thanks you, too." Cougar turned her back toward him. "Tell me, did you really make that?"

"The dress yes, the necklace was already mine." Dorinda smiled as they danced together. "Hey, there's Ryuho and Ms.Kiriu." Dorinda pointed them out.

Ryuho was dressed a Marines uniform. Mimori was dressed in a blue 1940's dress and hat, her hair curled and held back by a silver barrette. "That uniform suits him y'know?"

"Yeah, he looks nice. I wonder why Mimori dressed up as a World War II girl." Dorinda smiled. "Oh well. They look great. Mimori! Ryuho!" Dorinda walked over to the couple with Cougar. They were merely talking and Ryuho wore a genuine smile that was almost never there anymore. "Mimori you look great. So do you Ryuho."

"You look lovely." Mimori smiled. "Cougar are you a knight?"

"Yes, I suppose. I just thought it made me look cute." Cougar joked. "You look very nice Ms.Mimori."

"It's Mimori." Mimori said.

"That's what I said. Mimori." Cougar smiled. "Ryuho, where'd you get the uniform? Looks good on you."

"A friend of my father's was a Marine and his uniform was about my size. He offered to let me wear it and I said all right." Ryuho shrugged. "You look good too, Cougar. Dorinda you look. . . Great. I've never seen you dressed up before. It's kinda weird."

"Ryuho, this is Halloween, not career day. Where's your costume?" Dorinda joked.

"Very funny candy fanatic." Ryuho led Mimori out to the dance floor.

"I'm not a candy fanatic. I love Halloween." Dorinda pouted fakely.

The party was going great, everyone was having fun and the music wasn't just waltz music. Midnight was approaching and that meant the contest winners would be announced soon. "Did you ever want something that you thought you could never have?" Cougar asked Dorinda as he slowly danced with her.

"Yeah, I did. Still do. Why do you ask?" Dorinda replied. It was 11:58. "What do you want that you can't have?"

Cougar looked down at her. "You." He replied simply. Dorinda looked up into his eyes. "Ever since we met." Cougar brushed her cheek gently. 11:59.

"Cougar. . ." Dorinda touched his hand. They were announcing the winners of the contest now. But Dorinda and Cougar ignored it.

"Don't tell me at midnight you have to run off because your beautiful dress will turn into rags." Cougar smiled.

"No, I don't have to go anywhere." Dorinda kissed Cougar gently. Cougar held her close. Dorinda was astonished. '_My alter. . . It didn't activate. . . But why?' _Then she forgot completely and enjoyed the ever lasting moment. The winners were called but neither Cougar nor Dorinda heard who they were. Not that they cared at all. They wanted to stay in this moment forever. "I love you, Cougar." Dorinda breathed. Cougar held her tighter.

"I love you, too, Dorinda." Cougar smiled. A spotlight hit the two, blinding them practically. "What the--"

Scheris shook Dorinda. "You won! You two won!" She smiled widely.

"We did?" Dorinda asked.

Cougar turned her head towards him gently. "Yes. I know I did." He kissed her again lovingly. Dorinda smiled into the kiss. "C'mon." Cougar led her up to Captain Jigmar whom was the judge.

"Dorinda, I do believe you're missing your crown." Captain Jigmar joked as he put a gold metal tiara on her head. "You always said you were Halloween Queen. Now you really are."

Dorinda smiled up at Cougar as he put his crown on. "Do I look dumb? I feel stupid."

"I thought you felt that way everyday." Kazuma chuckled.

"Be quiet, Kazuya!" Cougar snapped.

"It's KAZUMA!" Dorinda, Mimori, Ryuho, and, Tachibana said in unison.

"Geez, you people." Cougar chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cougar kissed Dorinda gently. "You really did look perfect tonight." Cougar whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Dorinda asked between kisses. Cougar kissed down to her neck. "Cougar. . . . I. . . Mmm. . ." She purred.

"Do you want me to stop, Dorinda?" Cougar asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"No. . . I don't, Cougar. . . . If you love me then you can have all of me. Do you?" Dorinda looked into his eyes.

"I do. I said I loved you and I meant it." Cougar touched her cheek. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you. Just remember, Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Dorinda grinned.

"I get it." Cougar had to laugh a little. He kissed her sweetly. Dorinda stopped him and took his hand, leading him to her bedroom. Dorinda locked the door, typing in her computer code. Cougar smiled. "Fast aren't we?"

"Oh be quiet. Like you weren't aiming for this the moment you saw me tonight. Aside from that I've known you for five years now. I waited five years to have you to myself. And I don't want to let you go for one second." Dorinda smiled. Cougar kissed her deeply.

"You're damn right I was aiming for this." Cougar smiled and kissed her sweetly, unzipping her dress. Dorinda undid his shirt eagerly, returning the kiss. He slid the dress off her. Dorinda shut her eyes, she was nervous. What if she displeased Cougar? Cougar wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be afraid. You're beautiful, my love." He kissed her neck. Dorinda ran her hands over his chest. It was hard and strong. That made her want him more. She brushed his nipple and he moaned into her mouth. She unbuckled his belt and started to undo his rather too tight for comfort pants. Cougar unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He slid her panties down her legs and kissed her thigh gently. Dorinda shuddered. He stood and laid her onto her bed, not breaking the kiss they now shared. Cougar slipped his pants off.

"Am I really THAT easy looking to you?" Dorinda sighed, feeling that Cougar wore no underwear.

"No." Cougar assured. "But did you see how tight those freaking pants were? There was no room! There just wasn't!" Cougar kissed her. "Besides, if you don't want this just say so. If you don't want this I'll get dressed and leave."

"Why would I not want this?" Dorinda asked.

"Incase I offended you with the no underwear thing." Cougar ran his hand down her side.

"No. You didn't offend me. I kinda figured those pants were too tight." Dorinda kissed Cougar gently. Cougar kissed her neck, his hands running all over her body. Cougar positioned himself over her.

"Are you ready?" Cougar breathed gently.

"Yes." Dorinda nodded. Cougar pushed inside Dorinda gently and slowly. Dorinda gasped in pain. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as he got deeper. Cougar pushed through her hymen. Dorinda let out a strangled yelp. Cougar stopped and looked at her. "I'm fine. . . It's okay, Cougar." Dorinda tried to catch her breath. Cougar thrusted into her slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Cougar asked. Dorinda nodded. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head. "If you want me to stop just say the word and I will." Cougar soothed. "It won't hurt much longer. I promise." Cougar started to thrust a bit faster. The pain that Dorinda felt slowly turned into incredible pleasure. And she began moaning his name. Cougar groaned thrusting deeper and deeper. Cougar han his hands down her legs, lifting them slightly to gain better access to her. "Dorinda!" He moaned. "I love you. . ." He breathed into her ear, kissing her neck again. Dorinda gasped feeling him slide in and out of her.

------------------------------------

Mujo walked through the halls. He was bored now that the party was over. He'd had his way with that girl that he'd called his date. He couldn't even remember her name now. But he didn't care. She was an easy lay for him and he'd sent her away. He passed Dorinda's door but stopped when he heard moaning. He leaned against the door so he could hear better. He heard Dorinda moaning loudly.

"Cougar. . . I love you!" Dorinda moaned.

Mujo opened the door easily. Her password was simple enough to figure out. It was Semper Fidelis. Always Faithful in latin. He'd seen that written on a picture of a parents together. He saw Cougar and Dorinda making love. And this infuriated him. He shut the door quickly and locked it again. This would be interesting. Cougar was, what? Twenty one? Dorinda was just barely eightteen. Jigmar would have a heart attack over this! Especially, since Dorinda is the daughter of one of Holy's biggest supporters. Dr.Kazutaka. A rich and powerful man. Mujo grinned wickedly and walked off.

------------------------------------

That morning around ten or eleven Dorinda laid in Cougar's arms, nuzzled against his warm chest. He ran his fingers through her dirty blonde hair and kissed her forehead. Her fingers ran down his chest and stomach. "Luekemia." Dorinda said simply.

"What?" Cougar asked confused.

"You wanted to know why I wear those gloves and train so much. It's luekemia. I figured that if I trained and got stronger I could fight off the sickness and get better. And I wear gloves because my alter power originally was healing, giving life to others. Restoring memories and what not. But when I was diagnosed with luekemia I had to do a bunch of different drugs to keep me alive. It messed with my alter. And I couldn't fix it. So, now I have to wear those gloves or when I touch people I hurt them instead of help them." Dorinda explained.

"Then how come it didn't effect me?" Cougar asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it's because I always thought about it. I was scared when Ryuho touched me. I was angry when Mujo touched me. Maybe because when you touched me I was happy and only wanted to be with you." Dorinda nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Maybe it's because I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you as well my sweetest Dorinda. I'm sorry it I hurt you last night." Cougar smiled.

"It did hurt at first but it was worth it." Dorinda smiled at him. Cougar rolled ontop of her and kissed her sweetly, pinning her wrists to the bed. Dorinda returned the kiss happily. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too, Dorinda." Cougar kissed her neck and pushed into her. Dorinda gasped. She moaned in pleasure. "Ohh. . . G-Gods Do-Dorinda. . ." Cougar moaned.

"Oh. . . Cou-Cougar! Yes!" Dorinda moaned.

Cougar thrusted harder. "Ohhhh!" He moved faster.

"Straight Cougar!" Jigmar's voice yelled furiously from the doorway. Cougar looked up at him and Dorinda shot up in suprise.

"Commander!" Dorinda covered herself with the blanket. Cougar pulled out of Dorinda and snuggled against her.

"Hey, Commander. I strongly advise knocking from now on. It's kinda rude to watch without permission." Cougar grinned. "So, what can I do for you?" Cougar smiled.

"Get dressed and report to my office!" Jigmar stormed out.

Cougar sighed. "Lets get dressed, love." Cougar kissed her then started to get dressed slowly. He was particularly excited about going to see the Commander.

Dorinda dressed into her Holy Uniform. She and Cougar went to the Commander's office. They stood together, Dorinda's hand in Cougar's. Jigmar scowled at the sight. "Cougar, how dare you take advantage of Dorinda." He hissed.

"What? Take advantage? What are you smoking!" Dorinda gaped at the Commander.

"Silence Dorinda!" Jigmar barked at her. She was quiet instantly. "Dorinda is the daughter of a very powerful mainland supporter! And you've tainted her!" Jigmar looked at the two. "Dorinda, I'm sending you back to the mainland. Cougar, you will be punished in time." Jigmar turned from them. "You leave tonight Dorinda. Start packing."

"No!" Dorinda yelled. Jigmar turned to look at her in shock. "No! I won't go! You can't make me go! I want to stay!" Dorinda held Cougar's hand tightly. "I love Cougar!"

"You're a child! You don't know what love is!" Jigmar huffed.

"I know love better than you do! You're bitter and alone!" Dorinda growled. "But I love him and even if you do send me away, I'll never stop loving him!"

Cougar held Dorinda. "Don't say anything else. Dorinda, the Commander may be right. . . Maybe it's time for you to leave Holy."

"What? But Cougar I. . . I don't want to leave Holy. I want to stay with you." Dorinda felt tears in her eyes. "You made the pain go away. If I lose you. . . The pain will come back but worse." Dorinda looked up at him.

"Dorinda. . ." Cougar couldn't bear seeing her cry. He looked at the commander hard. "If you send her to the mainland I'm going with her. I don't what you do to me but I'm staying with Dorinda."

So the months passed and Commander Jigmar decided after so many arguments with Dorinda and Cougar that they could stay at Holy together. But there was a rumor spreading that Dorinda had become pregnant with Cougar's child. But Dorinda knew she wasn't pregnant. But Mujo had been bothering her a lot lately.

It was now October again. And Halloween was today! Cougar smiled at Dorinda. She'd decided to be a singer this year. He wasn't sure which one but thats okay. He was a racecar driver. She looked rather exquisit in her red form fitting gown that came to the gloor, her full length silk gloves covered her arms, a silker diamond necklace hung around her neck and her hair was up in a bun. A slow beautiful song played and Cougar led Dorinda over to a table that had a small pumpkin candle in the center. "What is it, Cougar?" Dorinda smiled. She was now nineteen and her blonde hair was dyed dark brown. He sat her down.

"I love you. And I never thought I'd ever do this but. . . When I met you six years ago, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. And I still feel that way. You told me you were sick and I was scared. Scared I'd lose you before I got to do this." Cougar pulled out a black velvet ring box. He opened it to reveal a sterling silver diamong ring. "Dorinda, I know we've only been together for a year. But I've loved you since I met you. So. . . Will you marry me?" Cougar asked smiling up at her.

Dorinda looked at the ring in amazement. "Cougar. . . I. . . Yes!" Dorinda yelled happily and threw her arms around him. "Yes! I'll marry you! I will!" She kissed him deeply. "Cougar, I love you so much!"

Scheris smiled. "Tachibana." She tugged at his shirt. "Cougar just popped the question." She pointed. Tachibana smiled.

Mimori and ryuho smiled at their friends. Ryuho went and informed Jigmar of what had happened. And oddly Jigmar was happy. Over the past year he'd saw just how wrong he was. That they loved each other. He was happy for Dorinda and for Cougar.

It was settled within two weeks they were to be married on Valentine's Day. But sadly Dorinda's condition had become worse and she had to be hospitalized. Cougar was with her all day everyday. He wouldn't leave her. And if he did He'd call a million times just to ask the doctors if she was okay.

Dorinda laid in her hospital bed, thinking of Cougar. "My sweet Cougar. . ." She smiled. Then she heard the door open. Expecting it to Cougar she sat up. "Straight I thought you went to eat." She opened her eyes to see Mujo. "What're you doing here!"

"I'm here to take what's mine!" Mujo grabbed Dorinda and kissed her. She slapped him across the face. He hit her back, knocking her out of her bed and onto the floor. Mujo got ontop of her and held her down. "How dare you even look at another man without my consent!"

"Get off! Get off!" Dorinda tried to struggle against him but her body was too weak. "I'm not yours! I never was! Get off!" Mujo undid his pants and tore off her underwear. "STOP!" Dorinda screamed.

Cougar burst through the door and grabbed Mujo, shoving him up against the wall, Cougar's arm crushing Mujo's neck. "Don't you EVER come near her again! I'll kill you if you even think about touching her!" Cougar let go og Mujo and picked up Dorinda. "It's okay. I'm here. Shh. . ." He hushed her. Cougar laid Dorinda in her hospital bed. "I never should've left you alone."

"I'm okay." Dorinda smiled at him. "I was so scared!" She hugged Cougar tightly.

After that Cougar asked if she could be cared for at home in her room. He could be with her then. And Jigmar allowed it.

One morning Cougar walked into Dorinda's room with a breakfast tray. Her now faded brown hair was in a braid and she looked pale. "Hello, my love." Cougar smiled and set the tray of her bedside table. "Wake up my sweet." He smiled then looked at her closely. He paled slightly. Cougar took Dorinda's hand. "N-No. . . No! NO!" He sobbed. Her skin was cold. Cougar kissed her hand begging Dorinda to come back to him. He begged on his knees at her bedside. "Dorinda, come back to me! Come back right now! We haven't been married yet! You have to come back to me!" Cougar pulled Dorinda into his arms. "Please. . . Please come back. . . I love you. . . Oh. . . Dorinda. . ." He sobbed. "Dorinda. . . I love you so much. . . Don't leave me! You said I took your pain away. . . Well, you took mine away as well! Don't go. . . God please. . . Don't let her go!" Cougar kissed her soft hair.

A few days later Dorinda funeral was held. Cougar had something to say to everyone. "Everyone here knew Dorinda as an alter user or a friend or an acquaintence. But she was the woman I loved. She was strong and beautiful. No one knew she was sick. Not even me. Not until she told me. I was unable to see that she was ill. And I regret that. Mostly because I could've helped her had I seen it sooner. Dorinda once told me that her alter was healing people. Giving life to others. Healing requires taking pain away. And she said that she only hurt people thanks to her illness. But thats not true. Dorinda took away my pain. She helped the people she cared about. She gave me new life. Dorinda was an angel. And all of you that knew her know that she wants you all to be happy. Not to dwell on her death forever. I want you to please always remember Dorinda like I do. As an amazing person." Cougar stepped off the podium with tears in his eyes.

And so Cougar's life went on. He loved Dorinda forever more. And on that Halloween night after Dorinda died Cougar saw her. He was walking around his bedroom, remembering how they'd made love. How she looked so beautiful. The joy in her eyes when he proposed to her. "Cougar." Dorinda's voice was gentle. Cougar spun around to see Dorinda standing there. She was glowing. She wore a beautiful white gown. "Don't be sad anymore." She walked toward him. Cougar stepped toward her, tears flowing from his eyes. "Why're you crying my love?"

"Dorinda. . . I. . . You. . . You're here. . . How could that be?" Cougar touched her hand that rested on his cheek. It was warm.

"They've allowed me back. Just for tonight though. All Hallow's Eve is the night when the spirits of the dead can return to Earth. Cougar, I love you. Do not stop living because you lost me. Mourn me, miss me, but do not stop living because I am gone. I'll always be with you. Maybe not in body but in spirit I am always here. I promise." Dorinda smiled.

"There's so much I want to say." Cougar embraced Dorinda. She held him close. "I love you. Dorinda I want you back so bad. I miss you. Everyday I have to carry on it hurts more and more. Oh. . . Dorinda." Cougar kissed her blonde hair. "Please don't leave me again." Cougar begged.

"I must. But whenever you need me I'll be right beside you. Protecting you and loving you." Dorinda smiled. "I'm going to kiss you. And then I must go. But please remember what I said. Live on in happiness. Who knows, maybe you'll see me again next Halloween." Dorinda kissed Cougar deeply. He returned the kiss and held her.

The next thing he knew Cougar woke up in his bed. He looked around and began to sob, thinking it was all a dream. Dorinda never came back. But then he looked over. Someone was in his bed. "Baby, what's wrong?" A woman with red hair and big brown eyes looked up at him. "You had that dream again, hunh?"

"Yes." Cougar leaned against her. "Melony. . . Did I ever tell you about the girl in the picture?" Cougar asked.

Melony looked over at the dresser. There were pictures of Cougar with Dorinda. "No. You never did. Would you though?"

"Yes." Cougar smiled. He loved Melony. They were married. They had a child. A six year old. A beautiful daughter named Dorinda.


End file.
